


New Normal

by Emptian



Series: Sole Survivor: Nora Mulyer [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Marriage, Noise Kink, Rough Sex, Turns into Sex as soon as the kid is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptian/pseuds/Emptian
Summary: Set a couple months after the events of Everything After. Nora adjusts to a new normal in regards to family.(First attempt at an explicit rated piece).
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Sole Survivor: Nora Mulyer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	New Normal

One would have thought that liberating the Commonwealth from the Institute's shadow would have resulted in things becoming _less_ busy. The couple of months that had passed since Nora's re-awakening from a radiation induced coma after the Institute's downfall had instead been even more eventful than all that had happened when she'd first left Vault 111. Though the war for the Commonwealth had ended with the Brotherhood, Railroad, and Minutemen having an unspoken understanding, there were times when individual forces bumped heads. Worse, this was _before_ one threw other entities into the volatile mix. The most recent diplomatic bru-ha-ha that only Nora could seem to fix involved Diamond City complaining about having to reverse their "no ghouls allowed" policy in the wake of joining the CPG. The Brotherhood and the Railroad, for various reasons, had initially stayed out of the argument. Diamond City's new mayor, Clarence Codman, had been reluctant to offer General Preston Garvey the respect he was due as Nora's successor. In the end, Nora had angrily moved her first trip to Diamond City since the Institute's fall to a date one week ahead of schedule.

Once she'd gotten to Diamond City, only _then_ the issue was finally resolved. No one present at the Diamond City Mayor's office could attest to exactly what was said between Mayor Codman and the once General Mulyer, but Clarence lent no further opposition to ghoul families relocating to Diamond City's outfield. A few of the Minutemen's "specialists" relocated there too, using the relative isolation of the outfield to work on "surveillance" projects. While the Brotherhood were the least supportive of the decision, the presence of two Brotherhood Knights flanking Nora served as a reminder to Codman that there was nothing to be gained by disobeying the CPG. The only other entity from the Brotherhood who had followed Nora to Diamond City was Shaun, now a squire, whom Nora had brought along so that her son could get a chance to see more of the world. The boy had been building some weapon modifications in his spare time, and had managed to trade them with Myrna in exchange for a power relay coil to add to Cod-bot.

Nora's agreement with Arthur Maxson regarding Shaun and the Brotherhood had stipulated that Shaun only join the Brotherhood of his own free will. What she had never accounted for was that once he did join, his status as Maxson's step-son would be one of several things that caused most of the Brotherhood's elite to pay special attention to him. There were already plans for Nora and Arthur to be married soon, and once that became official, the pressure for a Maxson child would only increase. Combined with the fact that Arthur's own parents hadn't been involved with his youth, there was worry about how Arthur would be as a parent. The Brotherhood expected that Maxson being made to mentor Shaun would assist with that gap in experience. Even those who were staunchly opposed to Maxson mentoring a child fathered by another man were quickly shut down by Kells.

" _The boy is still Nora Mulyer's legitimate son from her first marriage, and he's already almost eleven. Even if the next Maxson is born tomorrow, they won't be able to train as a squire for a few years, and by that time Shaun Mulyer will be grown and one of our full-fledged Brothers. Best of all, he shows great affinity for the career path of a Scribe. Any half-siblings he should have will all be expected to become Knights, so there's no conflict or power-struggle to be had in the next generation"._

In addition, the realization that Shaun was _exceptionally_ gifted when it came to the sciences had not gone unnoticed. With these factors at play, Shaun did not experience the typical upbringing of a Brotherhood squire. For starters, he was one of the few squires with family on the Prydwen. Squires in this particular category were given extra time to be mentored by their family members in addition to their usual training. While this mostly meant that Shaun would get extra tutoring from Nora on classwork he did not understand, it also meant that _Elder Maxson_ would personally flag Shaun down for a project or two, depending on what the Elder deemed necessary for Shaun's training on the ship. This brought Shaun both envy and sympathy by his peers on the ship, who looked on jealously as Maxson praised Shaun for a successful explanation of how a laser capacitor worked, and looked on in _fear_ as Maxson showed visible frustration with the boy's relative lack of physical strength. As things calmed down in the Commonwealth, Shaun also found himself able to join his mother and stepfather for dinner on certain days where both Nora and Arthur had enough free time to sit down for a meal in the Elder's quarters. One such family dinner had occurred a few days after their return from Diamond City and the Codman debacle.

It was June 25th, and the Brotherhood were abuzz with the news that Nora would _officially_ become Lady Maxson on the first day of July. There was no reason for the date. It had merely managed to be convenient. Moreover, while the Commonwealth chapter of the Brotherhood beamed about the prospect of an unofficial holiday. The work that came after the fall of the Institute had left a celebratory air within the Boston Airport and _no_ catharsis. Maxson had agreed with the rest of the ship's command (for the sake of morale) to ease up on protocols for the day, even though the wedding itself would be a relatively closed-door affair. The only ones allowed into the small ceremony would be the Brotherhood elite, the Minutemen elite, and Shaun. Given the exclusivity of the event, most of the Brotherhood squires had been pressing Shaun with questions.

"Mom," Shaun asked softly over his Salisbury steak, "...you're gonna be Paladin Maxson soon, right?"

"Yes dear," Nora reminded him. Arthur silently took a bite of his own steak and remained a passive observer.

"Does that mean I become Squire Maxson?"

"No, dear".

"But if you have kids, their last name'll be Maxson?"

"Shaun, where are you going with this?"

"I just don't think it's fair," Shaun said timidly. "I mean... everybody else'll have the same last name except me. How come my name doesn't change?"

It was at this point that Arthur Maxson decided to chime in. " _Shaun,"_ the boy's name sounded odd coming from the man who seldom used it after Shaun's transition to life in the Brotherhood. 

"Why did you join the Brotherhood, again?" The Elder asked.

"Huh?"

"The Brotherhood. You told your mother you wanted to be a soldier like her and your father, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

" _No buts,_ " Maxson said sharply. He was already developing what Nora affectionately called "the Dad voice" when dealing with Shaun. "I never met your father, but I hear he was a model soldier. Such a man deserves to have his legacy remembered. To that end, you should take pride in your name".

"But I don't even _know_ my father," Shaun lamented, concerning Nora a bit. "He died when I was little. He wasn't there to help me shoot guns or learn the Codex like _you_ were. I jus--"

"Shaun," Nora began, only to be cut off herself by Maxson. On this front, the Elder had a bit in common with the young boy.

"Did you know I never knew my father either?" Maxson said softly.

"R-really?" Shaun was taken aback. It was Nora's turn to sit quietly and take bites of her steak while cautiously watching Arthur and Shaun interact over an experience she did not share with them.

"His name was Johnathan Maxson. He was a Paladin out in the NCR, where I was born. My father died when I was a baby in battle, much like yours did defending you from the Institute when _you_ were a baby. Things are different in the NCR; the founding families of the Brotherhood have more of a power struggle there. When it became known that the only remaining Maxson in the world was a baby, my mother sent me away to be raised by Elder Lyons in the Capital Wasteland. Elder Lyons, Creator rest his soul, was a good man. _Poor_ Elder, but..."

Maxson took a sip of his water before continuing, "...all of the things my father never got to do for me on account of being dead, Elder Lyons and his daughter did for me instead. Without them, I wouldn't be the man I am today, and _yet_ , I remain Arthur Maxson, because Johnathan Maxson was still my father. It's not a bad thing to honor the legacies of those who would have been part our lives but never got the chance, Shaun. Be proud of being Shaun Mulyer".

"I..." Shaun whispered. "I _guess"._ He took a moment to think before looking at Arthur and Nora in confusion. " _Wait,_ that doesn't explain Mom's last name changing..."

"It's a bit different for girls, Shaun," Nora reminded him. The old patriarchal custom of taking a man's last name upon marriage had survived the nuclear bombs in America; if anything, the tradition was _stronger_ than before.

"Why's it different?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know, it just _is_ ," Nora said truthfully. "It's the way things _always_ were, even before the bombs".

"Wait, so your last name wasn't _always_ Mulyer?"

"It was Trout before".

"How come you don't have any kids named Trout from _that_ marriage?" Shaun asked, only for Nora to spit out her water while Arthur looked on in amusement and confusion.

"That was my _father's_ last name, Shaun. You know, from when _I_ was born?"

"So, if you two have a daughter," Shaun surmised, "she'll be Maxson when she's born but then she'll have some other name if she gets married? _Weird_ ".

" _Yes_ , dear. That's how it works," Nora said, before looking at Shaun's plate and scolding him by adding "... _finish your tatos_ ". The dinner table grew quiet for a moment. Shaun, between bites of tato, managed to start conversation again with a new question.

"Um...so when _are_ you having another kid?" Both Arthur and Nora, sitting across from each other at opposite ends of the table, felt their eyes go wide and their cheeks go red as they looked at Shaun.

"Bit _personal_ of a question, Shaun," Arthur mumbled.

"No fair!" Shaun scowled. "I should at least know _that!_ They're going to be my younger brother or younger sister, right?"

"Shaun...having a baby is _hard_. They don't just come out of thin air..." Nora tried to explain cautiously.

"They can't be that hard if you had me," Shaun retorted. "One of the other squires was saying they're going to happen after the wedding, right? How long does it take? Did you guys decide if you were having a boy or a girl yet, because I _really_ want a--"

" _Enough,_ " Arthur said, just forcefully enough to quiet Shaun without raising his voice. "You obviously aren't hungry anymore. Why don't you take the dishes back to the mess? You have studying to do anyway, and I have a promotion I have to attend to after this. _Paladin_ , you should be there too".

"Who's getting promoted?" Nora and Shaun both asked in unison. Maxson simply shook his head, indicating that this was not a conversation he was willing to have right now, as he and Nora handed their leftover dishes to Shaun so that he could take them back to the mess. Once Shaun was firmly gone, Nora wandered over to the dresser to fetch a dress uniform to look more presentable for the promotion ceremony.

"That won't be necessary, Nora," Maxson advised her.

"Did you lie just to get him out of here, Maxson?" Nora scolded him. Maxson smiled knowingly before walking to his desk and pulling out a few papers. " _No_ , there really is a promotion happening now. Elder Rothchild and Lancer-Captain Kells signed off of this one personally since I wasn't allowed to have any input. They _have_ , however, allowed me the honor of presenting this to you..."

"Huh," Nora said, before realizing, " _me_?!"

"Congratulations," Maxson beamed, "... _Sentinel_ Mulyer".

"That rank doesn't make a lot of sense," Nora told him. "Not that I'm not _grateful_ , but I'm about to be out of the hierarchy, remember? I can't be Sentinel Maxson and Lady Maxson at the same time; you said yourself it would be a major conflict of interest..."

"You shouldn't forget that your original rank within the Brotherhood of Steel still holds for ceremonial purposes," Maxson reminded her. "You might not be on the Command Deck giving out orders as a Sentinel unless there's an emergency, but the Brotherhood felt this was a reasonable recognition of your accomplishments that you've made in your own right, past and future. I assure you, we _all_ felt this was well-deserved". He saluted her, before moving to the door to lock it for the night.

"Well, it's nice to know you didn't make something up just to kick Shaun out of the room because he was asking too many questions," Nora laughed. Setting the papers down on the table, she suddenly found Maxson coming close to her and holding her _tightly_. There was something _different_ about this hug; he had a penchant for being soft with her when allowed privacy to do so. This hug was _not_ soft.

"--! Arthur?"

"Oh, _don't_ give me too much credit," he sneered mischievously. One large hand quickly moved down to the curve of her ass, giving it a rough squeeze. The other hand wrapped around her back, clutching her to him and almost locking her in place.

"The _questions_ weren't really the issue. Rather, _I've been wanting to do this for a while_ ". The hand on her rear moved around to the front of her abdomen, creeping into a rather sensitive spot between her legs and above her skin-tight Vault Suit. There was a new Vault Suit, scavenged from Vault 111's storage, that Teagan was preparing for Nora. The next one wouldn't be nearly as form-fitting; he had to enjoy the suit she had now while he still could. The heat between her legs seemed to flare in response to his touch, and Nora could feel the effect it was having on him as something _hard_ pressed against her belly. She let out one stifled moan in consent as her hands gripped his shoulders. Arthur _grinned_ uncharacteristically as he lowered his head to roughly kiss her.

"Seems you wanted this too," he crooned.

"Seems you might be right," Nora chuckled, still stifling moans in and balancing the art of speech as Maxson's tongue performed a twisted waltz in her mouth. She felt the space between her legs start to become a bit uncomfortable in the heat of the moment, moving one arm away from Arthur to try and unzip her Vault Suit clumsily as Arthur effortlessly picked her up and scooted her over to their bed. It had been modified and repaired so many times that Teagan was patching patches now, hence the replacement suit in the works at the Quartermastery. Once Arthur had laid Nora down and straddled her, he felt both of his hands rise to the neck of her old Vault Suit.

"I think I'm going to de-commission this," Maxson sneered, before tearing the suit off of her in one smooth motion. The tear stopped just below her navel, exposing her entire upper abdomen to him as he moved to undo his coat and toss it to the floor along with his gloves.

"That wasn't yours to decomm-- ah!" Nora cried, louder this time, as the Elder put his hands on her breasts and squeezed roughly. They were _just_ the right size and shape for his hands, not large enough to be a nuisance and yet full enough for each hand to get a solid grasp. Her back arched a bit as a wave of enjoyment overtook her. As his thumbs brushed against her nipples and lightly pinched them, her stifled moans returned. Maxson had learned that Nora was not particularly _loud_ during sex; whether it was her nature or a subconscious adherence to decorum, he'd obliged her thus far. While things were still being settled in the midst of the war with the Institute, it would have been recalcitrant for them both to allow moans or cries to emanate from the Elder's quarters.

_Now_ , however, it was peacetime. Restrictions on fraternization within the Brotherhood had relaxed a bit, and Arthur found himself greedily wanting to hear _more_ of what she had been keeping from him. If others in the Officer's barracks heard, _too bad._ The idea of them _knowing_ what he was doing to her only served to excite him further, and he resolved himself to see if he could make that idea a reality as he lowered his head down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over each mound.

He was getting closer, but still _very_ much off the mark. Nora was biting her lip with her eyes squeezed shut as he worked, almost annoying him with how quiet she remained. One of her hands had managed to find its way to his collar, unzipping his officer's uniform a bit.

"Your mind is still on other things," he laughed. " _I can't have that_ ".

"What?" She whispered breathlessly. Her eyes opened for a moment as he pulled away to unzip his suit and unburden himself of it. When she attempted to pull his head back up to hers, he resisted by lowering himself back down to the torn Vault Suit. She gulped nervously, feeling her hands gravitate to the back of his head, as Arthur's lips traveled the torn fabric and exposed skin to her ribs. Her navel. Her--

There was another ripping sound as he pulled the rest of the Suit apart, exposing a different pair of lips to his own and raising her legs _slightly_ to position her sex better for him. He _knew_ he was getting closer to his goal when one of Nora's hands left his head and gripped the mattress in excitement. The other hand locked into place, pulling the hair on the unshaved portion of his head slightly as he tasted her and found a particular spot where she was _very_ sensitive. Her clit was already half hardened for him, moistened by arousal. Ever the military strategist, he concentrated his efforts on attacking the spot where she was weakest, and his reward was starting to hear her unravel.

Of course, she _still_ wasn't as loud as he would have liked. She was no longer _stifling_ her moans as he continued to devour her, but her soft-spoken nature had yet to be broken. A bit unnerved and upset by this discovery, he first tried adjusting the placement of his mouth and tasting _other_ sections of her. Her hand seemed to be pulling him back towards her clit. Suddenly, he got the bright idea to add a finger into the mix, and he could _feel_ her eyes shoot open as her muscles tense in excitement.

"O-oh! Arthur!" _Still_ not as loud as he would have liked, but if there was a guard directly outside the door, they _definitely_ heard it.

_That's better_ , he grinned to himself, inserting another finger into her as he roughened the motions of his mouth. She was shaking a bit now in his hands, close to surrender. The soft sound of her grip tightening on the bed frame encouraged him on keep attacking. Just a little bit more, and she'd be putty in his hands. A moment later, she cried out his name again, muscles tightening as she felt slick releasing itself unto his face. His free hand tightened around her ass cheek with enough force to leave welts in the morning. Neither of them minded as she finished. Wiping his recently-trimmed beard clean, he rose up to lift her torso to his with one hand as the other hand found his own sex and positioned it to her.

"Normally I'd try to have a bit more fun," he warned her, "but I'm getting impatient, Sentinel".

Her eyes were a dazed fog of ecstacy. "Wha?"

"It was a good one," he grinned. "I think you'll be just fine..." The tip of his length found her entrance, surprising him as it earned him the _yell_ he'd been waiting for.

"Do you remember when we almost desecrated your dining table?" She smiled at him softly, inching herself closer to him. "It's the only other time I can remember you being _rough_ ".

"That was a while ago," Maxson laughed. "We were still far from being what we are now..." He could feel the pace slowing down a bit as Nora pushed him inside of her, opting for slower, gentler thrusts so they could have this momentary conversation.

"I used to feel _dirty_ for the fact that I even thought this," she revealed to him, "but if we hadn't stopped, I would have _begged_ you for rougher sex".

She had a point. Since their feelings had manifested for each other more openly, Arthur had a habit of treating her like glass. She understood and appreciated that this was his own way of showing affection to her. He was _steel_ with everyone else, and the softer approach towards her was a rare expression of an emotional side he often had to either repress or channel into military action. Still, sometimes she found herself wishing for that _fire_ that everyone else got.

"You would have _begged_ me?" Arthur asked, half intrigued, half disappointed. "You should never have to beg me for anything. I suppose I need to get a bit better at being attentive to you".

"I," she said between thrusts that he was slowly making rougher, "don't min-- ah! _Harder_ , please?" Almost immediately, he obliged her. The whites of her eyes as the brown irises rolled back into her head and the whimper that she let out only encouraged her further.

"Oh," he grunted as his pace quickened. The full length of his manhood was pounding into her walls now, pressing against her womb. "If I'd have known you liked it like _this..."_

_"I...fu...love... **fuck me**_ **,** please". To his surprise (and her delight), _he_ was the one getting louder now, shaking the bed audibly as his bodily greedily cried to take as much of her as possible. She was wrapping herself around him now, legs locked around his torso in a way he liked them most. He loved the way she pushed back against him, taking him in as much as she possibly could. Her walls clenched around him tighter, sheathing him perfectly as he buried himself into her as far as he could possibly go. They were a sticky mess of sweat and sex and kisses as they kept going. Out of sheer lust and ecstacy, he found his fingers tangling into her hair, pulling her head back roughly as his teeth bit down towards her collarbone.

_That_ had done it. The scream she let out was quick, but _loud_. Kells would almost certainly be giving Maxson an earful tomorrow about decorum. _Let him try,_ the Elder laughed to himself, feeling his mind blank a moment later as Nora's body _squeezed_ down on his sex, covering it with warmth as she came in his arms a second time. The softer sounds that she let out afterwards, breathlessly, sent shivers down his spine as his seed began to drip out of her. Completely out of control, he found himself stifling the volume of his words as he locked eyes with hers.

" _Nora_...god, that was..."

"Dammit," Nora laughed after he pulled himself away. "I was saving that energy for the wedding night".

"I hope you save some of it for the nights after too," he said, lowering himself down to the bed alongside her and pulling her close to him. A moment of annoyance overtook him as he looked over at her and scowled, almost breaking the afterglow.

"...hon?" She asked him.

"We've established this. I don't like secrets. Next time you want something, you'd better not hide it".

"Or what?" Her coyness irked him slightly. Another part of him also found himself _enjoying it_.

"I guess I'll just have to make you beg me to find out".

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing something more explicit. This should NOT be considered a sequel to the events of Everything After. It's just a snippet from the same universe. One could almost call it Chapter 50.


End file.
